My beautiful sweet doll
by PrettyCandy
Summary: Un vieil Os inspiré de l'univers et des personnages de Kuroshitsuji bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit présent. Ecrit il y a cela presque quatre je le ressort enfin des tréfonds de mon disque dur. Soyez indulgent. Shonen-ai tout mignon sans niaiserie.


**Disclaimer : L'univers victorien m'a été inspiré de Kuroshitsuji et les personnages aussi mais ceux-ci m'appartiennent. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Comme chaque année à cette même date, tout le monde au dors danse, chante, boit et rit pour célébrer ce jour. Nous somme le 1er Janvier 1888, par conséquent c'est la nouvelle année, mais aussi mon anniversaire. Et une fois de plus je le fête seul... en compagnie de mes poupées. Des poupées toutes plus parfaites les unes que les autres. De tailles réel, de visage semblables à ceux des humains. Ce sont mes camarades, ou mes "amies" comme les gens nomme les personnes qui les entoures. Mais bon, cela n'a que peu d'importance, car pour moi, ce jour et un jour comme les autres. Je n'y accorde pas plus d'importance, malgré la musique entraînante parvenant à mes oreilles.

- Milady, je vous pris de m'excuser un instant je dois terminer mon travail. Nous danserons ensuite, voulez vous ?

Je n'eu pas de réponse comme attendu mais fis une révérence d'un pas dansant puis retournai à mon atelier, ou une poupée était en cour de finitions et m'attendais. Elle était grande, bien plus que moi, me dépassant d'une tête au moins. De fines lèvres laissant apparaître deux petites canines, u nez droit et fin, de doux yeux violet mauve, des cheveux d'ébène lui tombant sur la nuque et encadrant son visage. Pour moi c'était une nouvelle expérience, car à l'opposé de toutes celle que j'avais déjà créer c'était une poupée... masculine. C'était la première fois que je représentais un homme. Je pris donc les affaires que je venais de finir de coudre et les lui mis. Elles lui allaient à ravir, et autant dire que j'était fière. J'avais pris toutes les mesures à l'aveuglette étant donné que je ne pouvais tester sur moi à cause de mon corps trop frêle et fin. Mais tout était parfait... Une soudaine envi me traversa l'esprit. Il était tellement parfait que je voulais le rendre encore plus humain en lui donnant un nom... Mais le quel ? Je passais de nombreux prénom en revu dans ma tête, mais celui qui me plut le plus fut Orlando. J'aimais beaucoup et il lui allait à merveille. Je pris donc sa main et posa ma joue dans le creux de celle-ci.

"- Orlando, mon bel Orlando. Tu es un chef d'oeuvre. Même mon père n'aurait pu faire une poupée aussi belle et parfaite que toi."

Un sourire enfantin et vil ce dessina alors sur mes lèvres.

"- Oui, je suis supérieur à mon traître de père ! N'est-ce pas Orlando ?"

Mais la poupée de porcelaine ne bougea pas d'un pouce, me faisant perdre mon sourire.

"-Tss.. Tu est aussi ennuyeux que toutes les autres... Après tout tu n'est qu'un jouet, comme toutes ses demoiselles qui t'attendent dans la boutique."

Je le pris donc délicatement entre mes bras fin et tenta de le soulever, mais en vain. Il était trop grand et je n'avais pas assez de force pour que je puisse le porter. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres . "Je le changerais de place demain..." Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

"-Bonne nuit Orlando."

Je fis volte face et reparti dans la boutique, la musique au dehors parvenait encore à mes oreilles. Je colla mon front à la vitre, mon souffle chaud formait des cercles de buée sur le carreau froid. Je l'essuya d'un revers de ma manche tout en scrutant l'extérieur. Les gens valsaient encore au rythme de la musique de grands sourires au lèvres. Je me retournai donc et pris la main d'une de mes poupées déposant un léger baiser dessus.

"-M'accorderiez vous cette danse, Milady ?"

Je passa donc un bras autour de sa fine , commençant à dansez sur la cadence des violons résonnant à l'intérieur de la pièce. On aurais pus croire que cette jolie demoiselle au cheveux blond comme les blés et aux yeux d'émeraude suivait mes pas. Mais je ne faisait que tirer les ficelles de cette danse. La musique pris fin et les danseurs applaudirent. Je remis ma cavalière à sa place la saluant d'une dernière courbette et alla éteindre les chandelles puis fermer les grands rideaux. Je m'apprêta à entrer dans la salle annexe qui n'était autre que la cage d'escalier menant à mon "appartement" quand la musique repris. Je n'y aurais pas fais attention si cette main n'avait pas attrapé la mienne. Quelqu'un de normal aurais eu peur, moi non. Je pivota doucement et distingua une forme plutôt imposante le chandelier que je tenais à la main tomba au sol quand je vis qui était cet homme qui me faisait face. Il porta ma main à ses lèvres comme je l'avais fait quelque instant plus tôt et murmura :

"-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Milord ?"

Aucune expression ne passa sur mon visage en premier lieu puis mes yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, un immense sourire enfantin au lèvres. Ma main libre se posa sur son torse, la seconde empoignant fermement la sienne. Nos pieds se mirent doucement à bouger, nous entraînant dans une douce danse au rythme des violons. C'était la première fois en cinq ans que je me laissait guider lors d'une valse... Quelque chose d'à la fois frustrant mais apaisant. La douceur de ses mains était presque irréel. Je ferma les yeux, me laissant emporter par la cadence de nos pas. Son bras autour de ma taille resserrant légèrement son étreinte, collant mon corps au sien, si torse anormalement chaud contre le mien, son souffle caressant la peau laiteuse de mon cou. La mélodie pris fin. Nos visage face à face, plus aucun son ne me parvenais excepté la respiration lente de mon cavalier.

"-Orlando ?"

"-Si tel est mon nom.."

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, et bien qu'il faisait nuit noir je le voyait distinctement. "Ainsi j'ai réussi ce que mon père çà toujours rêvé de faire..." Mes lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement des siennes, je lui mordis sensuellement celle du bas avant de susurrer conter celle-ci.

"-Tu est peut être "vivant" mais tu n'es qu'un jouet Orlando, ne l'oublie pas."

Je sourit et fis volte face, montant les marches sans lui lâcher la main.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Voila ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un review que se soit une critique négative ou positive ! Tout est bon à prendre.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! **


End file.
